Amazonia (Plastic Man)
Amazonia is a villainess from the cartoon Plastic Man, she appears in the 1980 episode Count Graffiti Meets Plastic Man. Plastic Man is a segmented show from the animated series The Plastic Man Comedy Adventure Show. Amazonia is a loyal minion of the evil Count Graffiti; the count wants revenge on the Royal Family of Ocentania after being exiled from the country. Graffiti plans on stealing the royal crown so he can become the new king. Amazonia doesn’t see a lot of action, but she seems happy to help Count Graffiti with his villainous scheme. The leggy villainess dresses in a blue leotard, with black high heel pumps, and wears long light blue gloves. She is by his side when he steals the princess’ jewellery (which is also a secret key to the crown’s vault), when he kidnaps the King, and finally when he attempts to steal the crown. Because the count is so small, Amazonia will sometimes assist him with height related problems he has, like when he asks her to pick him up so he can look through a telescope. Towards the end of the episode, Count Graffiti passes his cane to Amazonia, so he can put the crown on his head and confirm his status as the new king. The cane has the ability to draw anything the user desires, and Graffiti frequently used it to draw monsters to attack Plastic Man with. Penny, Plastic Man’s girlfriend, uses this opportunity to take the cane from the evil Amazonia. She then uses the cane to draw a giant cage that traps Count Graffiti and Amazonia as they try to run away. With nowhere to go, the villainous duo are arrested for their crimes. Gallery Amazonia Plastic Man Count Graffiti Meets Plastic Man 01.jpg|Our first shot of the villainess Amazonia Plastic Man Count Graffiti Meets Plastic Man 02.jpg|With Count Graffiti as he explains his plan Amazonia Plastic Man Count Graffiti Meets Plastic Man 03.jpg|The count isn't the tallest man in the world... Amazonia Plastic Man Count Graffiti Meets Plastic Man 04.jpg|...and needs some help from his leggy assistant Amazonia Plastic Man Count Graffiti Meets Plastic Man 05.jpg|The villains spy the heroes heading their way Amazonia Plastic Man Count Graffiti Meets Plastic Man 06.jpg|She watches the count draw lightning bolts and shoot them at Plastic Man Amazonia Plastic Man Count Graffiti Meets Plastic Man 07.jpg|Time to make an escape... Amazonia Plastic Man Count Graffiti Meets Plastic Man 08.jpg|...as she slides away from Plastic Man Amazonia Plastic Man Count Graffiti Meets Plastic Man 09.jpg|Amazonia helps kidnap the King Amazonia Plastic Man Count Graffiti Meets Plastic Man 10.jpg|With the kidnapped King Amazonia Plastic Man Count Graffiti Meets Plastic Man 11.jpg|Helping the count open the door to the crown Amazonia Plastic Man Count Graffiti Meets Plastic Man 12.jpg|Helping the count open the door to the crown Amazonia Plastic Man Count Graffiti Meets Plastic Man 13.jpg|Success! Amazonia Plastic Man Count Graffiti Meets Plastic Man 14.jpg|Amazonia watches one of the count's creations stretch Plastic Man Amazonia Plastic Man Count Graffiti Meets Plastic Man 15.jpg|He passes his cane to Amazonia... Amazonia Plastic Man Count Graffiti Meets Plastic Man 16G.gif|...who doesn't do a very good job of keeping hold of it Amazonia Plastic Man Count Graffiti Meets Plastic Man 17G.gif|The villainess and the count run away from the heroes... Amazonia Plastic Man Count Graffiti Meets Plastic Man 18G.gif|...but run straight into a cage drawn by the count's own cane Amazonia Plastic Man Count Graffiti Meets Plastic Man 19.jpg|Locked up and ready to be taken away for their crimes Category:1980s Category:Corset or Bustier Category:Defeated By Magic Category:High Heels Category:Kidnapper Category:Lawful Evil Category:Leotard Category:Minion Category:Opera Gloves Category:Redhead Category:Thief Category:Western Animation Villainess Category:Fate: Arrested